


Just One of Those Things

by FreakishLemon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, morning after an unintentional orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakishLemon/pseuds/FreakishLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted at my LiveJournal on June 28th, 2010.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just One of Those Things

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my LiveJournal on June 28th, 2010.

Rory woke up and immediately wished he hadn’t. 

He was having one of _those_ mornings. He was hung over enough to not know precisely where he was or why his entire body was sore or why he was naked. 

The naked part was particularly troubling because he wasn’t alone. 

Well… Not troubling, per say, because he’s woken up hung over and naked plenty of times with Amy and, despite the splitting headache, that was always quite nice. But he didn’t expect to wake up hung over and naked lying next to an equally naked _man._

Admittedly, he was a very handsome man and human, so he had that going for him, but no matter how open minded Rory considered himself to be, waking up with strangers – very naked and very male and very _smiley_ strangers– wasn’t exactly a normal occurrence. 

Rory blinked blearily and turned to look on his other side. Oh. Naked Amy. Well. That’s a plus. She smiled up at him as if nothing was out of the ordinary, all content and sleepy. Okay then. 

He heard rustling on the other side of his wife. A small part of him was saying that he really couldn’t deal with any more surprises this morning, but the more curious part of him always seemed to win out. He shifted up, peering over Amy’s bare shoulder.

Yep. There was the Doctor. Also naked. And sprawled out in a way that made him look like he was made completely out of elbows. It didn’t look very comfortable. 

Some honeymoon this was turning out to be. 

Rory flopped back down into the sheets and closed his eyes. He knew he should be panicking about this. Only a few weeks ago (or two thousand years ago, depending on how much he wanted to think about having spent that much time as a plastic man), he would have been panicking. Oh well. After everything they’d been through, he supposed this wasn’t anything to be worried about. 

After all, the Doctor wasn’t interested in any long term romantic entanglements with either of them and the Doctor’s smiley, handsome friend didn’t seem inclined to interrupt anything without an invitation. Rory figured it was probably alright then. Just one of those things that happened sometimes when you lived the kind of life they did. 

The Doctor groaned piteously. The stranger laughed softly and Rory could feel Amy suppressing a giggle next to him. He smiled. Really, as far as time/space travel surprises go, this was quite nice. No one was trying to kill them, after all, and nobody was shouting angrily.

The Doctor woke himself up quite suddenly, sitting up in one smooth motion. Rory cracked open one eye and laughed at the Doctor’s preposterously mussed hair. The Doctor frowned, eyebrows drawn together. 

“Jack _Harkness_ , you miserable _imbecile_ …” the Doctor mumbled sleepily, without any actual malice in his voice. “What the _hell_ did you put in that wine?”


End file.
